


Elevators

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick had sort of expected that the UC would have better elevators. He’d also sort of expected that he and Johnny wouldn’t have had an argument in the arena in front of their own teammates. It had gone a bit like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight.   
> From Tumblr  
> \--

Patrick had sort of expected that the UC would have better elevators. He’d also sort of expected that he and Johnny wouldn’t have had an argument in the arena in front of their own teammates. It had gone a bit like this.   
Johnny had gotten the update on his phone that Patrick was planning on skating with the team on Friday. Patrick had been asleep when Johnny returned home from his therapy session on Thursday night and had left before Johnny woke up that morning. Patrick’s Hawks tracksuit was also gone and Johnny wasn’t a detective but he could tell what Patrick was up to.   
When Johnny reached the rink, Pat and the other hawks were skating around lazily, firing pucks at each other and waiting for practice to start. He walked out onto the bench and called Patrick’s name. Patrick didn’t look up from where he was currently trying to jam the puck out from between Sharpy’s skates. Johnny tried again but Q blew the whistle at the same time and Patrick skated over towards their coach. He seemed ok on his feet but one could never be too careful. Johnny tried calling again but Patrick was focused on the passing drill they were running and again didn’t look towards Johnny.   
He was forced to finally approach Johnny when they’d had water break. He leaned casually against the boards near Johnny.   
“Hey.” Pat smiled.   
“What are you doing?” Johnny asked him, stepping towards Patrick.   
“Um, practicing?” Patrick looked at him. “Is that not what it looks like?”  
“No. That’s exactly what it looks like.”   
“Then why are you asking?” Patrick raised his voice a touch, trying to tell Johnny that he was not in the mood for random questions.   
“You only stopped taking your painkillers on Monday.”  
“So?”  
“So you aren’t ready to practice.”   
“I got cleared.” Patrick told him.   
“Well that’s what the article said, but that doesn’t mean it’s true.” Johnny defended.   
“Well they told me-“  
“I don’t care what they told you!” Johnny yelled at him.   
The team was watching them now and Patrick was blushing slightly.   
“They’re the doctors.”   
“They don’t know shit.” Johnny waved his arms around. “You shouldn’t be on the ice.”  
“C’mon Tazer-“  
“Don’t ‘Tazer’ me, Patrick.” Johnny spat his name like venom. “Now get off the ice.”  
“Johnny, I’m perfectly fine.” Patrick insisted and turned to go back towards the ice.   
A hand closed around his jersey and tugged. Patrick, knowing that Johnny only had one hand to use, yanked forward and slipped out of Johnny’s grip. Johnny stumbled forward a bit and cursed at Patrick, loud enough for even the teammates across the ice to hear. The momentum of Johnny letting go pushed him forward a little bit and he fell over, landing on his knees. He winced gently, letting Seabs help him up and he skated a few circles, trying to wave off the pain.   
“See?” Johnny yelled at him from the bench. “You shouldn’t be out there!”  
“Go home.” Patrick turned around to Johnny. “Because you don’t know what you’re talking about and you don’t give a damn about me.”   
He turned his back on Johnny and skated back over to his team, Sharpy putting a comforting arm around Patrick’s shoulder.

Johnny had gone home and Patrick had dropped by only to pick up his suit before he’d headed over to Sharpy’s again. The team expected them to keep up appearances though and so they rode the elevator up to the press box together.   
They were nearly there when the elevator shuddered to a stop. Their eyes met and Patrick groaned.   
“Why do I have to be stuck in an elevator with you of all people?” He sighed.   
Johnny just glared at him and sat down to wait. Patrick did the same. 

After what seemed like forever, Johnny spoke up.  
“I want to explain what happened out there on the ice.”   
“Is that really a good idea?” Patrick hissed.   
“Yes.” Johnny looked at him.   
“Go ahead.” Patrick replied. “I don’t have anything better to do.”   
“You took what I was saying the wrong way.” Johnny began.   
“Oh really?”  
“Yes. I was simply worried about you.”   
“I’m not a baby, Johnny.”   
“No, but you’re my boyfriend and I’ll allowed to make sure that you’re ok.”   
Patrick stayed silent.   
“When you got hurt, we all didn’t play well. I wanted to make sure you were a hundred percent because I don’t want you to hurt yourself again.”  
“So, it’s for the team then. For playoffs.”   
“Patrick!”  
“What?”  
“Just stop talking.”   
Patrick closed his mouth.   
“Yes, deep down inside, a small part of me really cares about winning. You know that. But we wouldn’t be in a relationship if we didn’t care most about each other. Beyond anything.” Johnny pointed out. “If we don’t love each other first and foremost then we have nothing.”   
Patrick nodded quickly.   
“I was going out of my head that night you were hurt. All I wanted to do was to sit and hold you and tell you everything was going to be ok. I couldn’t though.”  
Patrick crawled across the elevator floor and came to sit beside Johnny.   
“I’ve been with you throughout this whole process and I still see you as the man that needed me to help him around the house and bring his food to him. But you aren’t.”   
Pat nuzzled his arm softly.   
“When I saw you on the ice, I suddenly thought back to when we were curled up on your bed the other night watching Twilight because you wanted to and making sure I didn’t lean to hard on your leg and you didn’t accidentally bump my shoulder. And then there you were, skating and laughing with the team and I didn’t want you to get hurt again.”   
Patrick clutched Johnny’s good arm.   
“Please remember that. Please.” Johnny mumbled, kissing his head.   
Patrick looked up at him. “I know that, I guess.”   
“I also would have done anything at that moment to be on the ice with you, fooling around between whistles and bumping each other off the puck.”  
“I know you would, Johnny. We all know that. It’s something we all love about you. It’s something lots of people admire about you.”  
Johnny looked over at him. “I’m sorry we got into a screaming match in front of the team. I’m sorry I didn’t think you could make decisions for yourself.”   
Patrick nodded. “And I’m sorry you’re hurt and I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry I scared you.”   
“Apology accepted.”  
“Some day soon, we’re both going to be on the ice again. Not just at practice. But in the playoffs, kicking ass and winning the cup again.” Patrick leaned in and kissed him.   
The elevator jolted into moving again and Patrick jumped.   
“How much do you want to bet Sharpy trapped us in here on purpose?” Johnny asked, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s head.   
“Wouldn’t put it past him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
